


Coming out

by kunaigirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, LGBT Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Rick and Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunaigirl/pseuds/kunaigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is Bisexual and is trying to practice coming out before actually going through it to his family. He expected it to be easy but as it turns out it's a real worry-filled struggle. Now that he's home alone for the first time in ages, he thinks it's best to figure out how to say, what to say, and when to say it before hand. He looks up tips and tricks and talks to a few objects around the house as he tries to at least build up the nerves to say the words out loud. </p>
<p>-----<br/>Because it's still Pride month and it's currently Pride weekend, I thought now would be as good as a time to write my headcanons for Morty. He's going through what all LGBT teens had to...and it's not as easy as he thought. Also, I wrote this based off of how I practiced coming out way back when. Coming out is stressful for a young teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

Morty sat on his bed rubbing his hands together nervously. It had been a pretty long time since Morty found himself home alone, but some time alone wasn’t going to hurt. In fact, the timing couldn’t have been any better. With everyone out of the house, now would be the perfect time to work up the nerve and practice for the conversation he’d been wanting to have with his parents. Morty grabbed his laptop and started looking up some ‘tips and tricks’ for what he was planning to do. Many of the different forums had said that talking it out with objects around the house is good practice or at least the best place to start if you don’t have a pet. At that moment Morty really wished Snuffles was still around. Talking this out to him would’ve helped a lot. But his dog was off in another dimension, so inanimate objects will have to do. Morty took a deep breath, closed his computer, and walked downstairs. He looked around the room to pick out the object to start with, and eventually found a very promising lamp. Morty has always liked that lamp. 

He approached it and suddenly felt sick to his stomach with nervousness. He felt the words he was about to say choke up in his throat and silence him before he even started. This was going to be harder than he thought. Still, he didn’t know how long he’d be alone for, and he’d been waiting and waiting for an opportunity to practice coming out and now he was blowing it! For all he knew they could be coming back home any minute! He had to hurry. With another deep breath he felt himself quietly mumble out the words. Once he heard them out loud, as quiet as they were, he felt a little less nerve-wrecked. He inhaled again and spoke a little louder, then a little louder, until he was finally speaking at his normal level of voice. Now that he got at least that far, he started to practice starting the conversation and bringing it up. 

“Mom, Dad, I have to talk to you about something...something important...” he started, sitting down on the sofa no longer talking to anything in-particular but more to the open air. “...You’re my parents...and sister...and grandpa...A-And I trust you and I just wanted to-to say something--No! That sounds too stupid! You can’t sound so nervous otherwise they’ll think you’re not being serious!" He thought. He tried again, thinking hard and of ways to settle his nerves. Maybe it’d be better if he just laid it all out at once. 

“Mom, Dad, um...everyone...there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys about. It something that started a while ago and I wasn’t quite sure what to think of. It was a big enough part of my life that I took t-time aside to look into it and I figured something out and I just want to tell you because you’re my family and I trust you. But I still have questions of my own and would like to be able to talk about it with someone else....” 

There! That sounded solid enough right? That sounds mature and intelligent right? This could actually work after all. “I....I like girls and all...but I also....like...boys...” those last words lingered in the air for a moment before Morty felt a heat of embarrassment. What if they think it’s a joke? what if they’re just like “oh thank god I thought you were going to tell us you were gay or something no big deal” or something like “So...you’re straight?” or the classic "How the hell would you know that?You're too young it's probably just a phase you'll outgrow if anything." or even worse, they just won’t believe him at all and be even more blunt and hurtful than he could even predict. The last thing he wanted was to have his family shoot him down since he felt he was somewhere in the middle instead of one one side. Fuck getting shot down would be the worst after all the time he spent sorting himself, building up the nerves to talk about it, and especially after all those fights with confusion before acceptance. He sighed and continued his coming out exercise. 

“I like both genders fairly equally...but find that there are some points where one seems more appealing to me than the other...sometimes girls seem like the best thing, other times I find myself being more easily attracted to other boys...but that’s what bisexuality is...” 

He sighed again...this was going to be way harder than he thought, at least he was getting the practice he was longing for. Even if he was just talking to lamps he felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He would have to wait and see how everyone was doing to figure out when the best time would be to come out....if at all. For a while Morty questioned weather or not coming out would even be a good idea, especially with his parents being as they are. He’d like to think that they’d be supportive but most of his life they always acted so disappointed and frustrated with him over everything else about him, including but not limited to the learning disabilities, not being social enough, spending too much time with Rick, not doing a lot of other things...maybe being bisexual would just be too much for them to handle on top of all the other things?

Naw....it should be fine.  
Should be...Should be fine. 

Morty walked back upstairs and flopped on his bed, feeling like he hadn't really accomplished much. He sighed and questioned weather or not he still wanted to go through with everything. Now, he had already made up his mind that he was going to come out, but now it was a matter of when. It would have to depend on how everyone was when they got home. He'd have to catch them all on a good day where tensions are at their lowest and no one is in a hurry. It seemed impossible, but it was going to happen eventually. No matter what, it was going to happen.....just at the right time is all. Now it was time to just sit back and play the waiting game. 

\-----  
EDIT - 1-12-15 ] I know that I said there would be a part 2, but sadly I just haven't gotten around to writing it...I also wrote this back in June of last year so sadly I don't think I'll continue this particular story. There will be others though! Also, the basic idea I had for part two was that Morty comes out to Rick, who just doesn't really care much and the rest of his family who after a while to think things over, are also accepting. I intended it to have a happy ending :) 


End file.
